Sacred Identity
by Rogue31
Summary: When Teela is abducted by Skeletor will the secret of HeMan stay a secret?


Disclaimer: He-Man and characters belong to Mattel…not me!  
  
Note: Though this is based on the 2002 series, I made Skeletor seem more like the 1980's cartoon. I like the old Skeletor better, but the 2002 isn't bad. This is a cross between the episode 'Beauty and the Beast', added with the collar used in the He-Man Masters of the Universe movie and some of my own twists. I always thought it would easier if Teela knew of He-Man's identity, but then I had a dream and it kind of went like this…  
  
********************  
  
~SACRED IDENTITY~  
  
  
Though it should have been lightened by the afternoon sky, the premise of Snake Mountain was darkened by the cloud filled sky caused from the nearby volcanoes. The darkness expressed the dark evil that inhabited Snake Mountain. Skeletor and his evil minions.  
  
~Inside Snake Mountain  
  
A well-known inventor by the name of Tri-Clops occupied one of the many chambers Snake Mountain had to offer. This was his workstation where he created his projects, many, of which, have already failed against the Masters, while the rest were still in the creation process.   
  
On the table was his latest project, the collar of questioning. So the name was cheesy, but Tri-Clops didn't feel this project needed a fancy name like his other projects. It was near completion, a final touch up would finish it. "Tri-Clops," a rough voice called from behind him.   
  
Nearly dropping the collar from surprise. "What?!" Tri-Clops demanded. One day he'd install a motion detector, but he did not have the time now, or any time soon, it seemed.   
  
"Skeletor wants an update," the man or rather beast known as Beastman said.  
  
Smiling, Tri-Clops held the collar up to show Beastman with pride. "Looks like a fancy collar for one of my beasts," he muttered, unimpressed by it.   
  
Tri-Clops would have retorted some clever reply but decided against it. Knowing Beastman, he'd probably try to break the collar and Skeletor would have both their heads on a platter. No, he had decided on just passing the dimwitted beast and take his project to Skeletor.   
~Inside Skeletor's throne room  
  
"I hope, for your sake Tri-Clops, there's an update on that collar you've been working on," Skeletor threatened from his throne. Beside him his battle cat, Panthor lay. He stroked the cat's head as he waited for a response.   
  
"Yes, I am finished, Skeletor," he said, holding the collar up for his master to see.   
  
"Good. Evil Lyn," he gestured towards the sorceress, who was engrossed with a spell she was using to find the Masters. In finding some of the Masters she smiled. "I see three of them near Castle Greyskull," she said.  
  
"Which three?" Skeletor demanded.   
  
"Man-At-Arms, Teela and the little prince, Adam."  
  
"Perfect. Evil Lyn, take Beastman, Merman, Whiplash and Tri-Clops. Capture any of the three and return the prisoner here to Snake Mountain. I'm sure as highly ranked as they are any one of them should be able to give us the information necessary of He-Man. Go! And do not fail me," he said.   
  
The five evil soldiers bowed their respects and left without a single delay to fore fill their requested task.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
On top of an enormous mountain in eyes view of Castle Greyskull, a wide rope was secured on either side of two mountains. A young man walked slowly across the rope, arms out he was having trouble staying balanced.   
  
Fear of falling wasn't the issue, since a rope was tied around his waist, in case he did fall. No, stability just wasn't an aspect Prince Adam benefited from.   
  
On the other side of the gap an older man and his daughter watched as Adam was slowly making progress. "Come on Adam, concentrate," Man-At-Arms encouraged.  
  
Teela stood next to her father. A smug smiled spread across her face. She'd made it across in no time at all. Though she had to admit, balance was one of her stronger advantages. So she wasn't surprised Adam was having difficulties, since he lacked balance.   
  
Usually Teela would give Adam a witty retort comparing her progress to his, but no. He was at least trying, something he failed to do in usual training sessions. She'd give him that much.   
  
As Adam took another step a strong wind caught him by surprise, he slipped and fell. The safety rope caught him and Man-At-Arms and Teela rushed to the edge to reel him in.   
  
"That went well," Adam muttered, brushing dirt from his clothing as he stood, then untied the rope from his waist.  
  
"A good lesson today, Adam. Always be prepared for the unlikeliest of events," Man-At-Arms said, patting the young prince on the shoulder.  
  
As if to prove his point, a low growl caught the three by surprise. "Battle positions," Man-At-Arms declared as each of the Masters' pulled out their separate weapons of choice.  
  
Alerted, they searched the grounds and out the brush two of Skeletor's minions advanced. Two more attacked from behind the Masters'. They were pretty much surrounded on all sides.  
  
Adam was the first to attack. He wheeled his sword towards Merman, he missed as Merman jumped clear over Adam, then pulled out his own sword and the two battled it out.  
  
Beastman and Tri-Clops decided on doubling up on Man-At-Arms. With a club in one hand and his arm transformed into a firearm, Man-At-Mans had his hands full.  
  
That left Teela and Evil Lyn. The two circled each other, waiting for the others' advancement. "Where's your master, Evil Lyn? Or is he finally letting you out on your own now?" Teela taunted.  
  
"I don't need Skeletor to handle a child such as you," Evil Lyn spat.   
  
The two attacked, cobra staff and magic staff colliding. Their attacked continued until Evil Lyn saw Merman knock Adam to the cliff's edge. Teela saw this too and went to aid her teammate and friend when, out of nowhere Whiplash took advantage of her distraction. His tail struck the back of her head and she fell to the ground, unconscious.   
  
Evil Lyn smiled. "Grab the girl and let's get out of here," she commanded.   
  
With Man-At-Arms occupied and Adam slipping from the cliff's edge it was easy enough for Whiplash to pick up the fallen Master and quickly return to Snake Mountain.   
  
The rest of Skeletor's men saw Evil Lyn and Whiplash retreating. Assuming their task was completed they retreated as well.  
  
Man-At-Arms quickly took in his surroundings. "Adam!" he yelled, seeing the boy clinging for his life. He raced over to help him up. Once on sturdy ground Adam asked, "Why'd they leave so fast?"   
  
"I don't…" Man-At-Arms began, but stopped when he saw Teela's cobra staff and no Teela in sight. "No," he muttered and knelled next to his daughter's staff. Holding the staff in his hands he turned to look at Adam. "He-Man is needed. I'll summon the other Master's," he said.  
  
"But what if that's what Skeletor wants. All of the Master's together to free Teela?" Adam said.  
  
"This is no time for…" he began but stopped, knowing Adam was right. "You're right, Adam. I'll have Stratos and Ram-Man meet us at Snake Mountain and have the rest on full alert. There's no telling what Skeletor has planned."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Teela went to rub her head when she realized chains covered her wrists and ankles. Alerted she searched her surroundings. From what she could tell she was in Skeletor's throne room. She sat up, her movement caused some of Skeletor's minions to come out from the shadows, waiting for her to try and escape.  
  
In front of her Skeletor smiled, or what she assumed was a smile. "Welcome, child," he greeted.  
  
"Skip the formalities, Skeletor. Why have you captured me?" she demanded.  
  
"Temper, temper little red head. You asked why, well you have information we need," he answered, gesturing for someone to come forward.  
  
Tri-Clops stepped forward with his collar. "Tri-Clops, why not tell our guest a little of your new invention?"  
  
Teela stood as Tri-Clops walked closer. "When this collar is around someone's neck, it forces them to tell the truth."  
  
Teela backed away but was stopped as Beastman held her arms so she wouldn't struggle.  
  
As Tri-Clops was about to put the collar around her neck Teela kicked him in the gut and stomped on Beastman's foot. She tried to escape but in a room full of Skeletor's men and having chained ankles and wrists her escape was denied as Evil Lyn summoned a spell to disallow her to move.   
  
With Teela unable to move it was easy enough for Tri-Clops to clip the collar around her neck. He turned it on and her eyes turned from the usual lively emerald green to a comparison to a zombie.  
  
"Good work. Now, my dear Teela where can we find He-Man?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," she answered.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"He only comes when there's trouble and then he disappears."  
  
"Interesting," Skeletor said, rubbing his chin.  
  
"Skeletor!" Merman yelled running into the room.  
  
"What is it now?" Skeletor demands.  
  
"He-Man and three of the Masters are inside Snake Mountain," Merman said.  
  
"What? Why can't any of you delay them long enough for me to finish my plans? Fine! Get the Collector and send this prisoner to Mordor. My servant there shall keep her prisoner until I can continue my questioning."  
  
"Yes Skeletor," Beastman said, dragging the prisoner to the Collector.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He-Man, Battlecat, Man-At-Arms, Ram-Man and Stratos all of them were eager to get Teela back and toss Skeletor and his minions around for taking her captive. Whatever was in their path, wasn't for very longer.   
  
Two of Skeletor's guards had already tried to stopped them but their efforts were spoiled by the Masters zealous nature to get their comrade back.  
  
More of Skeletor's warriors came and more of Skeletor's warriors were left unconscious as the Masters began to close in on Skeletor's throne room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Skeletor's Throne Room  
  
"Enough of this!" Skeletor declared, using his staff to contact the intruders.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
An image of Skeletor appeared in front of the four Masters. He laughed.  
  
"Skeletor, you villain. Where's Teela?" He-Man demanded, unsheathing his sword.  
  
"Why He-Man, so nice of you to visit. If you want to know I sent Teela away. Even if you somehow manage to destroy Snake Mountain it will do you no good." Skeletor said.  
  
"Where is she?" Man-At-Arms piped in, stepping closer to the image, hoping maybe it would intimidate Skeletor into telling Teela's whereabouts, it didn't.  
  
"She's safe…for now. If you want to keep it that way I demand all of you leave Snake Mountain immediately," Skeletor said.  
  
"If we leave, how are we certain she'll be safe?" Stratos asked.  
  
Skeletor laughed. "She'll be safe until I send out my demands."  
  
"What demands?" Man-At-Arms asked, becoming impatient.   
  
"You'll know soon enough!" and with that the image disappeared.  
  
"I think we should still tear this place apart," Ram-Man said, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"No. If we want Teela safe for the time being, we should go. We'll find her another way," He-Man said, turning to leave Snake Mountain.  
  
"He-Man's right. If we leave there's a chance Skeletor won't harm her," Man-At-Arms said, then muttered, "if he hasn't all ready."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Where am I?" Teela said aloud. Images of this unfamiliar place confusing her all the more. She thought a moment to try and regain herself. Then it dawned on her.  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Castle Greyskull  
  
"It is good that you have come, He-Men. I sense Teela is very confused and very frightened," the Sorceress said, opening a portal for them to see.  
  
In the portal they saw an image of Teela walking around an unfamiliar place. Confusion and fear clearing embossed on her face. Man-At-Arms stepped forward.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked.  
  
"She's in the castle of Mordor. A city overthrown by its' king who has been under a spell from Evil Lyn for some time now," she said.  
  
"Mordor, that's near Avion," Stratos said, rubbing his chin. "I know the way."  
  
"Be cautioned Masters. For he may seem evil, the king was once a honorable and good king, until Evil Lyn's spell consumed his mind."  
  
"Will he harm Teela?" Ram-Man asked.  
  
"From what I can sense, no. But she's in Skeletor's hands. If his demands are not met I have no doubt he himself or the king of Mordor will harm Teela. So you must hurry," she said.  
  
"Thank you Sorceress. We shall bring her back safely," He-Man said.   
  
The four Masters headed towards Mordor.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Teela investigated her surroundings. She was in a small room. It looked as though it was one of the nicer dungeons of wherever she was because at first she thought it was a room. The only thing tipping her off was the door with the bared window.  
  
"Where am I?" she said aloud, 'or better yet, who am I?' She decided on sitting down and resting her head on her knees. Her mind was clouded, nothing was making sense.   
  
"You are in Mordor," a voice called.  
  
Immediately, she stood up. "Who are you?" she asked, trying to find the origin of the voice.  
  
"I am Moragor, King of Mordor," he said.  
  
"Why am I here?"   
  
"Skeletor wishes your presence for a time."  
  
'Skeletor?' she thought, that name sounded so familiar.   
  
"You might as well make yourself comfortable, Teela. I'm not sure when you'll be leaving, if you leave," he said and left the girl to herself. Skeletor would deal with her soon enough.  
  
'Teela,' she thought. As if the name triggered her memory everything seemed to make sense now. 'I was taken prisoner to Snake Mountain. Tri-Clops used his collar of questioning on me and then they sent me here,' she decided. 'Now, how to get out of here.' She got up and tested her cell for a way of an escape.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Skeletor to King Randor, Skeletor to King Randor. Come in you royal boob," Skeletor demanded trying to come in contact with the Eternian king.  
  
"What is it, Skeletor?" King Randor demanded.  
  
"You know perfectly well I have Teela in my clutches. Will you submit your crown and kingdom to me in turn for her safe return?" Skeletor asked.  
  
"…It's not that simple Skeletor," Randor said.  
  
"Wrong. It is that simple. Do not underestimate my quest, old friend. If I do not hear   
from you by nightfall I will send you a token of Teela's flesh."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
Skeletor laughed. "Whether a finger or toe, I can't decide right now. I'll let you know by nightfall." With that Skeletor disconnected with Randor, leaving the king with unpleasant thoughts.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"We're not far now," Stratos updated.   
  
"Good, I could use something action to settle my nerves," Ram-Man said.  
  
"Let's just hope Teela's okay. Otherwise I'm revisiting Snake Mountain for Skeletor," Man-At-Arms said, armor suited up for battle.  
  
"There," Stratos declared. The four Masters stopped to look at the kingdom from the mountain they stood upon. Now, it was just a matter of descending down the mountain and getting to the castle where Teela was being held.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
While Teela was busy occupying herself with finding someway out of this cell the door opened. Skeletor stood in the doorway, somewhat amused by her helplessness.   
  
He laughed and Teela froze. "Skeletor!"  
  
"Yes, Skeletor. So, where were we before I was so rudely interrupted? Oh yes. The collar of questioning. Tri-Clops."  
  
Tri-Clops stepped out from behind Skeletor and into the cell as Teela backed against the wall. "And this time," Skeletor began, pointing his staff at Teela causing her to freeze, "you won't resist." He laughed again as Tri-Clops locked the collar in place.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Stratos was returning from his scouting of the kingdom. "Well, Stratos?" Man-At-Arms asked.   
  
"I saw one of Skeletor's gliders on the other side of the castle," Stratos reported, landing next to Ram-Man.  
  
"Then there's not much time," He-Man said and the four Masters picked up the pace.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Intruders, King Moragor," one of the guards declared.  
  
"Stop them! It is Skeletor's orders," the king declared.   
  
"Yes my lord," the guard said and left to stop the intruders.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Uh, I think they know we're here," Ram-Man said as a dozen guards were heading towards them.  
  
"Stratos, Ram-Man, do you think you could hold them off?" Man-At-Arms asked.  
  
"Of course," Stratos said.  
  
"He-Man and I'll go in after Teela," he said and the two left on their way inside the castle.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What do you know of Castle Grayskull, Teela?" Skeletor asked.  
  
"The Ancients' powers are held inside the castle," Teela answered.  
  
"Now there is absolutely no doubt of Castle Grayskull's significance," Skeletor thought aloud.  
  
"What else do you know of Grayskull?"  
  
"More than you'll ever know," He-Man said.  
  
"No! It can't be. How did you know she was here?" Skeletor asked.  
  
"That's for us to know and you to find out," He-Man said.  
  
"Tri-Clops, stop him!"   
  
Tri-Clops charged at the Masters. With He-Man's inhuman strength one punch was all that was needed. Tri-Clops was out cold. Man-At-Arms started after Skeletor when his staff struck the ground, causing the ground to tremble. Man-At-Arms stumbled back a couple of steps before regaining his momentum.  
  
"We shall meet another time. I guarantee it," Skeletor said, before using a spell to transport to his glider.  
  
"Teela!" Man-At-Arms said, racing over to his daughter.   
  
"What is that?" He-Man asked.  
  
"The collar of questioning," Teela answered.  
  
Man-At-Arms frantically disabled the collar from around her neck. Once off Teela looked around. Confused.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, looking from Man-At-Arms to He-Man, then back.  
  
"I'm your father, Teela and this is He-Man. He's our friend," Man-At-Arms explained.  
  
Realization shrouded her features. "Father?" she asked, rubbing her forehead.  
  
Man-At-Arms smiled as he hugged his daughter, she returned the hug. "Let's get you out of here," He-Man said.  
  
"Stop!!" Moragor called from behind them. "That prisoner must not leave until Skeletor declares so."  
  
"King Moragor, you're under a spell cast by Evil Lyn, if you resist the spell all will be restored the way it was," He-Man said.  
  
"No! You lie. I must do Skeletor's bidding."  
  
"Moragor, you know this is wrong. Fight the spell, do the right thing," Man-At-Arms said.  
  
Moragor's facial expressions began to change from various characteristics as he struggled to take hold of his mind again.  
  
Then he fell to the ground. "Moragor?" He-Man asked, taking hold of the man's arm.  
  
"I…I am free of the spell," he declared. "My every thoughts are not to find a way to please Skeletor." The king got up from the ground. "Thank you…"  
  
"He-Man and this is Man-At-Arms and Teela," He-Man addressed.  
  
"I must ask you to stay for dinner. We're going to have a celebration the likes this kingdom has not seen in a while," Moragor offered.  
  
"We'd be honored, but first could you call your guards off the other Masters," He-Man said.  
  
"Yes, of course, I have forgotten," Moragor said.   
  
As the four were heading out of the prison, He-Man stopped Moragor. "May we ask if you would consider aiding the Masters in the fight against Skeletor?"   
  
"It would honor me to do so. You have my word, He-Man," Moragor said, shaking He-Man's hand.  
  
"Now, shall we celebrate?" he asked. The three Master's smiled.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"All was not lost. I did learn a valuable bit of information about He-Man," Skeletor said, sitting on his throne.  
  
"What is that?" Evil Lyn asked.  
  
"He-Man only shows up when there's trouble. Which can only mean one thing."  
  
"That is?" Evil Lyn asked.  
  
"I'm not certain, but when I am we will be one step closer in taking control of Castle Grayskull," Skeletor said, laughing.  
  
**********************  
  
So I don't know how to spell the name of the kingdom or the king in the episode 'Beauty and the Beast' I did do research but couldn't find it so I took a stab at it.  
  
Anyways, let me know what you think!? This is totally my first He-Man fiction so, I think I got it down…please review! 


End file.
